1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a gate driver, and to a display device having the gate driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel and a panel driver. Generally, the display panel has a rectangular shape. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels located in a display region to display an image. The panel driver is located in a non-display region. The panel driver includes a data driver for providing data signals to the pixels, and a gate driver for providing gate signals to the pixels.
Recently, display devices having one or more curved sides have been developed to meet design demands of smart devices for vehicles, smart watches, etc. However, when a display panel having curved sides is driven by a panel driver designed for a display panel having a rectangular shape, the display quality may decrease according to an arrangement of the panel driver.